Sunshine on Rose Dew
by langleaf
Summary: Sequel to "With Every Ending Comes A New Beginning" Read it first or you won't get it. Drew vs. Brendan for May's heart. Harley is still an idiot. But we love him And Solidad is just that referee type of person. Yup. No angst. No crazy drama. Its just sweet and simple. Slight Humor. Enjoy. R&R CS Hoenshipping Contestshipping MayxDrew MayxBrendan HarleyxCookies (:
1. Chapter 1

**Since I got swamped with a whole bunch of PM's for a sequel, here we are! **

**LOOOOOL Fastest update ever!**

May had her eyes widened with shock. What on earth was Brendan doing here?! Not that she wasn't happy to see him of course. No, no that wasn't the case and point. The real question was, wasn't he supposed to be in some far off region by now? May tilted her head. 'I think he said Orre..?'

Brendan seemed pretty flabbergasted himself. The last time the white-haired trainer had seen his childhood friend was, well, during his childhood. They even had the slightest bit of a crush on each other when they were 12(**A/N: In my version, they start their journey's at age 13), **and he himself had spent his entire year before his journey simply guarding the remarkably innocent May Maple from whatever dared to disrupt the peace in their hometown.

Of course, the white-haired trainer also saw a green haired guy who looked about his age, if not a year or two older, who was glaring into his ruby eyes with his equally green eyes. 'Greenie…pfft' Brendan also noticed a mature looking, red-haired female-namely Solidad-, and a male-or was it female? character with long, wavy purple locks, leaning on a fence looking in on the scene in curiosity.

May began to stutter nervously. "B-Brendan! I…ah…it's been a long time…"

Brendan raised an eyebrow at her nervousness and-in an attempt to end the awkwardness-pulled her up and swept her up into a warm bear hug. "May, quit being such a stranger! You act as if you don't even know me!"

The said brunette blushed. "Er…yeah I suppose you're right…I guess I was just really surprised…"

Brendan guffawed in laughter and pulled away from May. "So who're your friends?"

May grinned. "Well, I'll introduce them!"

She ducked away to quickly grab both Solidad and Harley's arms, and then hastily pulled them over to Brendan and Drew. It was as if the two were having some silent conversation, and it didn't look particularly friendly. She sighed in irritation and put on her traditional goofy grin. "So Brendan! This grass-head," Brendan had to stifle a laugh, "is Drew Hayden, my longtime friend and rival."

Brendan extended a hand to a nonchalant Drew. Drew only looked at it until Brendan sighed and withdrew his hand. 'Not too social…'

May sweatdropped. "Ah…er…moving on!"

She quickly threw an arm around Solidad and smiled happily-again. "This is Solidad! She's also a long time friend and rival, though she's already got a ribbon cup under her belt…"

Solidad gave a cheerful hello and shook Brendan's gloved hand. "Pleasure to meet you Brendan. You must be a friend of May's."

He smiled cheekily. "I've known May-May since I was about 4 or 5."

Drew stiffened noticeably at the word "May-May" and Solidad sweatdropped. She laughed nervously before introducing Harley as well. Harley was throwing wild glances between May, Brendan, and Drew, and giggling like a little girl every few minutes. To be frank, it was creeping out Brendan. He leaned over and whispered into Solidad's ear. "He isn't…uh…you know…."

Solidad had to keep herself from laughing before replying. "N-no! Ah-hahaha…He's not gay Brendan!"

Unfortunately for Brendan, Harley heard the word GAY and got a little…how to say it…ah, yes. Furious.

"GAY?! You thought I was gay?!"

May and Solidad winced while Drew let out a small scoff. 'Here we go…'

Harley began ranting about his fashion senses and flamboyancy and such, while Brendan looked on in obvious shock and confusion. "Hey look! I was only wondering! No need to get so worked up Harley!"

Harley immediately stopped and put on yet another creepy smile. "Oh that's a relief. I was afraid I'd have to end your life…fufufu…"

Brendan looked positively frightened. He raised an eyebrow at May as if to ask her if he was always like this. She shrugged indifferently. One got used to Harley's antics after about a few months. Plus she couldn't say no to his cookies…they were heavenly…

Speaking of cookies, May decided it was time to intervene before Brendan ran away before they could even catch up. "Harley!"

She jumped up with stars in her eyes. "Could you be a dear," May couldn't believe she said that, "and go buy some cookie dough? I really, really, really want some choco cookies for the trip to the next contest…"

Harley's eyes gleamed with joy. "Absolutely May-hun!"

The purple-haired man leapt up away from Brendan and started running down the street screaming, "I'll bring back some juice too!"

The remaining trio looked on in shock. Solidad sweatdropped and let out a sigh. "I'd better go keep an eye on him…Call me on the pokenav a little later alright?"

May nodded and Solidad started to jog down the street after Harley. After a few minutes, she turned a corner and disappeared from view. May flopped down onto the floor. Drew raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. She sighed. "We should go to some café to catch up Brendan…but someone's carrying me there. I'm beat."

With that, said brunette toppled over and flat out fell asleep on the cobblestone sidewalk. Both boys sweatdropped and let out identical sighs. Drew flipped his hair. "Silly May…"

Brendan only laughed slightly. "Same old May. She really hasn't changed a bit."

He leaned over and hoisted up the female into his arms bridal style, much to Drew's disdain. "Well," Brendan motioned for Drew to follow. "We should head over somewhere to talk. I saw a nice park earlier on the way here. There were sunflowers growing everywhere, and I know she'll love them. She always loved sunflowers…"

Drew looked surprised. He'd always thought May liked roses, ever since he had overheard her and some girl with orange hair and a Togepi discussing flowers for a garden. "Sunflowers?"

Brendan nodded happily. "Yup. May and I used to always play in some lady's garden, and she always had two special flowers. Sunflowers were one of them."

Drew smiled knowingly. "What was the other?"

Brendan smiled as well. "Roses, and they were very pretty. A deep ruby red, with emerald stems that reflected off of anything. She loved those too. But I always gave her sunflowers for her birthday."

Drew flicked his hair and let out a sigh of relief. He turned his head to the white-haired teen as they continued down the sidewalk. "How long have you known her for?"

Brendan smiled softly. "Pretty much all my life. I grew up in Little Root Town as May's next door neighbor. And there weren't any other kids our age so we were particularly close."

Drew couldn't help but smile at this. But…His eyes darkened. "Why call her May-May?"

Brendan blushed slightly. "Ah…that is…uh…"

Drew raised an eyebrow. Brendan only muttered again, this time about personal stuff or something. The green haired boy felt a knot form in his stomach. This was a feeling that always irritated him. It wasn't often, and only appeared to make his life painful whenever May was being surrounded by her many fan boys, or being hit on by random coordinators. He never understood what it was until Solidad explained it to him after he had scared off some guy that May had called cute. May herself had yelled at Drew that day with tears in her eyes. "Drew! Why'd you do that!? Guys never talk to me, and I've never dated any coordinators ever!"

Solidad had pulled him aside that day and pretty much forced Drew to admit his feelings he held for May to her. And she labeled those irritating feelings he felt toward other guys around May jealousy. It had all finally begun to make sense. His feelings became clear-though it was a full year and a half before he even did anything about those feelings-and Solidad made it very clear that May could very well be dating someone else if he didn't make a move. Luckily for him, May was a combination of denseness and pure idiocy. And the many advancements made towards her by other guys were quickly eliminated by Drew. However, he had been the one to ask her not to date yet, since he was still too afraid to face telling the world about him and May, the one person he really cared about, in the fear that someone could take her away from him. And now, if he wasn't careful, she really could be taken away. By her old childhood friend.

The two boys continued down the path until they veered off the road and into a nice grassy park. Drew followed Brendan up a hill and then back down the other side into a nice, grassy alcove, surrounded by walnut trees and wild sunflowers. And one lone rose, growing ever so strongly on its own beside the clear, sapphire glazed pond caught Drew's eye. He sighed. It was too soon to give up. Not that he was planning on it. Oh no. He'd never give up on someone like May.

**WOOHOO  
I feel like my writing has finally come back! YAYYYY**

**I hope this sequel makes you all happy~. I'll update it as soon as I can-maybe tomorrow…?  
My other stories for CS are mostly all on hold. But the GGHG Crossover will be updated soon. **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Late update, I know. I'm not going to get into the same old story as last time. =_= **

**Enjoy the second chapter of Sunshine on Rose Dew. I'm finally satisfied with my writing now. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon. I wish I did. But I don't. ): **

The wind lifted ever so slightly, letting the water reeds and grasses unfurl and sway beside the creek, water splashing around rocks and sunshine glimmered in the reflection of the bend. A peal of laughter was heard further downstream, where three teenagers were lying about and energetically talking and laughing. One, a teenage boy with chartreuse hair that always-no matter which way it was ruffled about-looked perfect, too perfect even, and emerald eyes to match. He was leaning against the chiseled bark of a wizened looking willow tree, creaking and sighing as the wind gently moved it in circular motions, letting its leaves flutter down onto the boy. He sneezed, and pulled a small red handkerchief from his inner jacket pocket to wipe his nose with. A girl sitting across from his laughed slightly at his expression, which crinkled even more when the third person, another guy joined in and started rambling about something similar. The other boy with the floppy white cap atop his well combed and spiky black hair, and stunning crimson eyes had fallen into a fit of laughter and he toppled over backwards, landing quite humorously into the creek. "Brendan!"

The girl leapt up and hurriedly raced to his aid, murmuring anxiously beside him and then becoming grumpy after he poked fun at her serious expression. She sighed. "Brendan, you know I'll always worry about you! Ever since…"

Her expression tensed and her words trailed off to be left unsaid. Brendan looked down, and then up again with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh come on May, this is nothing! If anything, I just got a well needed dunk in this hot weather."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him before shaking it off and looking away in a child-like manner. "Well…whatever!"

The green haired boy smirked and stretched backwards, pulling his arms behind his head in a lazy manner. "I'd say a Skitty caught your tongue May."

She huffed and turned to glare at Drew. "Oh come on, we were finally getting along and you just had to-"

His gaze suddenly became very serious. "Right. I ended it all, that's what you were about to say, wasn't it?"

May paused and peered curiously into Drew's eyes. They were gleaming like always, entrancing like usual, but deep down was he…? "Drew, are you jealo-?"

"Most definitely not May, whatever led you to _that_ conclusion?"

He was smirking again, but his eyes still held that same look to them, eyes that could not betray his real feelings. Said girl inhaled, exhaled….inhaled, exhaled…then forgot to breathe. She stood there lamely staring at Drew, not noticing Brendan looking at her with concern, then back to Drew…then back to May until something clicked in his head. "I got it!"

Brendan exclaimed excitedly. Drew turned his gaze to him, though the look in his eyes seemed to become more prominent. May breathed. White capped boy grinned and his ruby eyes flashed, "So, I feel like I might actually understand what's happening here, and that now I'm not out of the loop finally, it's such a great feeling you know? And like,"

Drew and May sweat dropped while Brendan carried on with his yabbering. He always had a habit of letting go of what his original intention was and just rambling. May smiled faintly. "Same old Brendan…"

Drew felt his heart tighten at this. This was bad. He had already come to the conclusion that he wouldn't let his feelings for May get the best of him. While Brendan was here however, it seemed he couldn't quite keep back everything…

**Flashback:**

_May had woken up on the ground, the sun beating down on them and only a slight breeze coming across the meadow. There was a faint sound of a creek nearby, and the trickling of water was prominent in the slience. She looked up to see a Beautifly and a Masquerain fluttering about in circles, and the remnants of a silver wind floating above and around herself. A smile graced her face and she sat up. Was she dreaming? May wasn't sure, but everything about the moment just screamed perfect. Turning her head, she spotted Brendan sitting on a branch of a willow tree, and talking energetically to…Drew?_

_Awestruck, the brown haired coordinator looked on at the scene, where Brendan and Drew were perched on branches and talking like old friends. Or, so she thought._

_In reality, Brendan was rambling about his adventures in Orre, and his father being overly obsessed with pokemon, to the point where apparently he had once thrown a pokeball at Brendan himself, and ordered for him to return. The escapade had lasted all day, and Brendan only avoided attack by hiding out at May's father's gym the entire day. It was then where he had remembered about May, and pondered about how she might be doing. It's not like she ever left his mind, heavens no Brendan thought of May all throughout his journeys, but it was the first time he had really realized how long it had been since the two had last met and he made it his mission to find her. "Johto," her father had instructed, "May went off to Johto for contests."_

_At the time it had shocked him, since the last time they had met May had a deathly fear of pokemon so he had never thought of her as a coordinator, let alone in Johto. He had rushed off to Johto without a second thought of his own well-being to search for her, and it was just pure luck that the first city he had searched in was the place of his run-in with May. _

_"It was pretty crazy!" _

_Brendan laughed while Drew only narrowed his eyes. He had known May since childhood…and came all the way to Johto from Orre just to find May. There was no doubt in his heart now, that he was definitely jealous of the connection that May and Brendan had shared. He was starting to realize how foolish he had been, telling May not to date until they were top-coordinators. She never said she wouldn't date before that happened, but what if…? What if she lost interest in him with her friend back in the picture? What if something else could happen, and he could have wasted these past years? Regret was tugging at his chest, and Drew knew he had to act before it was too late._

_What would happen if I lost May….?_

**Flashback Over:**

Drew clenched his fist. "May I-"

Before he could say another word, there was a loud boom and the earth began to shake. "What the-?"

May shrieked and both Brendan and Drew reached out for her at the same time gripping both her hands. The creek splashed water into the air, and the sun started to become covered by a shadow. Fearing the worst, both Brendan and May yelped and clung to each other irritating Drew further, but he had a bad feeling about this…of course they'd show up when he was trying to confess _again..._

"Prepare for trouble!" A relatively annoying feminine voice rang out loud and clear.

"And make it double!" Another voice popped in from above, and Drew looked up to see none other than James and Jessie floating in the air with their silly little jetpacks. May sweat dropped and let go of Brendan, prying his arms off of her. He didn't appear to want to let go, as he had never met Team Rocket. "Drew," May grimaced, "A little help here?"

"Gladly."

Drew smirked again, feeling rather light and happy, and delivered a powerful kick to Brendan's pokeballs sending him crashing to the ground in a ruffled heap. (ONE HIT K-O!) Er…more like his actual balls but you get the idea. May frowned. "That was a little much Drew…"

Drew flipped his hair-cue the fangirl swoons-and smirked even more. "But it got him off of you didn't it? I don't like other guys so close to my May."

Her face turned a bright red and Drew flushed, realizing what he had said. "I-ah, didn't mean it like that M-May…" _Stop stammering idiot…THE Drew doesn't stammer!_

Nonetheless, her face stayed cherry red and she smiled softly. "Sure you didn't Drew."

When had she been able to make such cool remarks like this? Maybe he was rubbing off on her a bit too much…

May blushed even more as Drew wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her close. "D-Drew, what are you..?"

Drew merely smiled at her expression and placed his other hand on her cheek, pulling her in closer. "I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago." He whispered softly and leaned in.

The two were only centimeters apart, and the wind swirled the dust and dirt fragments that were blasted up from the ground around them, leaves falling into the creek, when their lips-.

"GOSH DANGIT TWERPS!"

Jessie and James were furiously pelting the two with complaints, and Drew swore before pulling away from May and stepping in front of her protectively and releasing his Absol. May was still shocked into silence from what almost happened and tuned out from what was going on. _No! Didn't we already say we'd wait?! What was he…what was I thinking?! I don't want to wait, but if it's what Drew wants then…why is he making me feel this way?!_

In her moment of conflict and confusion, Drew had made quick work of Team Rocket, sending them blasting off again, Meowth trailing not far behind with the Diglett 3000, a tunneling robot that had been stealing digletts from underground, causing that huge earthquake when it surfaced. May snapped back to reality and her expression softened, seeing Drew patting Absol on the head before returning it to it's pokeball. He sure had changed from the egotistical asshole he was when they first met. And he had gotten much kinder to his pokemon too. There was so much about Drew that May wanted to know more about, not just himself as a person-she knew that side all too well. But his family, his background, she knew none of it. But that was okay, because…because of her feelings for him.

"Drew…About earlier…"

Drew's gaze turned serious. "What about it?"

May blushed again. "I um…well, I-I guess I just-"

"What'd I miss!?"

May bit her lip and Drew looked away, his face shadowed. Brendan paused, realizing how bad his timing was. On the good side, he was happy that May was okay, but he still didn't like Drew. He was too quiet, too much of a jerk for someone as great as May. Unless she herself told him otherwise of course, he'd take her word for it. But…he wouldn't give up on May until he was certain of two things. Either she had found someone she loved and that person loved her as well, and that she was truly happy with him-then he'd back down. But if that didn't happen…and if he couldn't possibly approve…there was no way Brendan Birch would back down from anyone when it came to May.

The sun was beginning to set and May took notice of this. "Well! I'm off! I'll meet you guys at the hotel?"

Brendan smiled happily while Drew only smirked.

"Of course May-May!"

"See you there June…"

There was a loud bang and Drew found himself on the ground with a triumphant May sitting on him. "It's MAY. M-A-Y!"

She huffed and crossed her arms. Drew felt his cheeks grow hot before putting on another smirk. "Getting quick to the punch, eh May?"

"Wha…? I…Oh!"

May turned bright red once more and scooted backwards landing on her rump. She squeaked again before jumping up and hightailing it to the hotel. Drew smiled faintly before standing up and dusting himself off. He could feel someone glaring at him though. Turning slightly he eyed Brendan in irritation. Brendan glared, balling up his fists. Drew smirked. "Arf!"

Drew flipped his hair before walking off, feeling rather confidant about the day and definitely ready for whatever Brendan threw at him.

Behind him, Brendan found himself tearing up. _How could I let May be won over by this guy…This guy was such a… _A single tear dripped from his cheek before he looked over at where Drew was walking off into the distance. "RUFF!"

With that Brendan collapsed into tears.

**Sorry I had to end it similarly to Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. 2nd disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. It's also amazing though 3**

**Hinata and Brendan will be similiar though. Drew is still Drew. Thanks guys(: Don't forget to R&R ;D**


End file.
